earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
2027 VOX Box: Time In A Bottle 1
Characters * Redbird * Red Hood * Kamali * Batman Location * Gotham City, NJ * August 15th 2027, 1535 EST VOX Archive * Red Hood: 2 instances McGinnis! We need to talk about this! * Batman: footsteps There's nothing to talk about, Lian! I made my decision... and it's final! * Red Hood: I don't like your decision so the expletive it's final! * Batman: groan I don't care if you're schway with it or not! I am free to make my own choices. * Red Hood: So just like that you're going to give up on us? * Batman: I'm not giving up on anything. I'm just not joining your clubhouse... it's not the end of the world. * Kamali: If you're not with us- * Batman: I'm against you? Is that how it is?! * Kamali: Pretty much... * Redbird: Whoa, whoa... Seriously? Terry's our friend. He'll continue to be our friend and even our ally when we need him. Right?! He's not saying he's against us! Right, Terry? * Batman: I don't know if it's my call to make. Lian's the one playing judge, jury, and executioner lately... Maybe I should see what she has to say on the matter. Lian? * Red Hood: scoff You've gone soft, McGinnis... * Redbird: Lian... Let's not- * Batman: Leave her, Sam. She's made her call. footsteps Whatever. If you three want to be this way, I want nothing to do with you. I trust you three can see your way out of my city. * Kamali: You don't own Gotham... * Batman: Press your luck and we'll see about that, Liz. * Kamali: What did you say to me?! footsteps, sonic blade activating * Redbird: breathing, rapid footsteps, whack, clatter, sonic blade deactivating No! Enough of this! Stop it! All of you! * Red Hood: Sam- * Redbird: No, look, I'm talking here! You three have done enough talking and nothing good has come of it! So it's my turn now- * Red Hood: Sam! Look behind you! * Kamali: Whoa! What the hell is that?! schism rupturing, clattering: 2 instances * Red Hood: footsteps: 2 instances Sam! Get away from those! * Kamali: But my visor is detecting life signs in distress! * Redbird: Mine too! * Red Hood: Yeah, and so is mine! That doesn't mean we open those things! It could be an alien menace or- * Batman: Out of my way then. footsteps If you guys cared half as much about saving lives as you did taking them- smashing release switch, hand smashing release switch, whirring: 2 instances, pressurized hiss, pressurized hiss * Redbird: No way... * Kamali: Is that- * Batman: But it can't be... That's impossible. * Red Hood: Get away from those! beeping, rapid footsteps expletive! It's a bomb! Get do- crackle, temporal schism rupturing, explosion, armored fabric crumbling: 4 instances, silence: elapsed time: 3 hours, 12 minutes, 52 seconds Trivia and Notes * Part of the Earth-2027 Continuity. * Debut of the 2027 versions of Sam Kane (Redbird), Lian Harper (Red Hood) and Lizzie Dahl (Kamali). * Story continues in ObMod: Time In A Bottle 2. * Terry and company get interrupted by the two boxes the Anti-Monitor sent through the crack in the Time Wall in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 13. Links and References * 2027 VOX Box: Time In A Bottle 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Sam Kane/Appearances Category:Li Harper/Appearances Category:Lizzie Dahl/Appearances Category:Terry McGinnis/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Earth-2027